


Dirt

by dysonrules



Series: Dirt Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/pseuds/dysonrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco get dirty. And then clean. And then dirtier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt

Draco angled his broom downwards and to the left and crashed into Harry Potter at the perfect trajectory. He could not have planned it better using a slide rule. Potter's broom spun backwards and dislodged the surprised Gryffindor Seeker. Rather than save himself, Potter's rage apparently got the better of him and he snatched at Draco as he went down. A Gryffindor death grip attached itself to Draco's trouser leg.

Draco shifted to pull out of his kamikaze dive—he would have made it but for the unexpected addition of Potter's full weight as the prat abandoned his spinning broom.

They plowed into the ground and landed in a plume of dust. Draco lay still for a moment, wondering if any bones were broken. He could barely breathe through the cloud of dirt in the air.

Draco had gone to the Quidditch pitch for some solitary practice and had unhappily discovered Potter there before him, obviously with the same idea. The pitch itself was completely torn up (the grass had been devoured by some rampant pet of that fool Hagrid and a series of large holes had been dug in an attempt to recover the creature). Draco had immediately leapt on his broom and engineered what should have been a spectacular crash on Potter's part, damn his Gryffindor luck.

"Malfoy! Potter!" someone shrieked. Draco sat up and saw Potter next to him, sitting in the settling cloud of dirt and glaring at Draco through glittering green eyes. His glasses were askew. And filmed with dust. Draco smirked.

Their names were repeated and Draco glanced over to see Madam Hooch stalking towards them.

"Mr Malfoy! That was the most unpleasant bit of malfeasance I have witnessed in quite some time! Twenty points from Slytherin! You two must learn to dispense with this foolish rivalry before one of you is seriously injured. Now get yourselves cleaned up immediately and get back to the castle!"

Draco levered himself out of the dirt and Summoned his broom, noting that Potter did the same.

"And no flying!" Madam Hooch snapped as Draco prepared to mount. He scowled. Potter stalked towards the Quidditch locker room.

Draco trailed behind him, amused to note that Potter's robes were the color of dust, as was his normally shiny black hair. That thought made Draco pause and he quickly shot a spell at his own hair to strip the grime and restore its platinum perfection.

Potter stamped to the showers and yanked his clothes off. He tossed them haphazardly onto the floor and walked to the shower at the farthest corner of the room. Draco removed his own clothing and _Scourgified_ each item before folding it carefully. He watched Potter surreptitiously. Draco had been in the showers with him before, but never alone—always with both Quidditch teams present, taunting and harassing one another.

Potter obviously expected Draco to use the nearest shower, kilometers away from the Gryffindor hero. For that reason, Draco chose to walk the long distance to the shower closest to Potter. Green eyes shifted toward him warily.

"Want me to wash your back, Potter?" Draco taunted.

"I'd rather die," Potter said blandly.

"Afraid?" Draco sneered and let the water cascade over his face.

Potter snorted. "Afraid of you? Hardly."

"Then let me wash your back, pillock."

"What? _Why_?" Potter burst out. He really had that mistrusting, suspicious glare down pat.

"Because it would annoy you. You're probably afraid you would enjoy it."

"No, I'm afraid _you_ would enjoy it," Potter countered.

"I dare you," Draco said suddenly—the Gryffindor equivalent of waving a red flag in front of an enraged bull. They simply couldn't resist.

Potter's face went scarlet. "You know what? Fine. Wash my back, you poncy perve."

Draco took the soap with a grin of triumph and stepped close to Potter. He ran the bar over Potter's back and then dropped the soap to slide his hands over Potter's skin. The suds made his back slippery and smooth. Draco started at the nape of Potter's neck, where the black hair was dribbling dirty water down his back in rivulets.

Draco scrubbed thoroughly, taking his time while Potter stood tensely, unmoving.

"Finished?" Potter asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes. Now I'll let you do my front."

"No fucking way."

"I touched you without dying. Let's see that exalted Gryffindor bravery." He added, "I _dare_ you."

Potter snarled over his shoulder. "You're a sick bastard, Malfoy."

Draco Summoned the soap and held it out.

"Scrub."

Potter reluctantly held out a hand and Draco slapped the soap into his palm. Potter turned around and roughly dragged the soap across Draco's chest. He kept his livid gaze on Draco's face, but did not quite meet his eyes.

"Fuck, Potter, leave some skin," Draco snapped.

"You never said I had to be _gentle_."

"Well, I'm saying it now."

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

"Not the wisest choice of words at the moment, Potter."

"You're really disgusting, you know that?"

"Just wash."

The soap slipped out of his hands and Potter let it go. His jaw was set in determination. His touch eased a bit, though, and began to slip over Draco's flesh, starting at the tops of his shoulders. Draco lifted a hand to wipe at a dark smudge on Potter's cheek.

"Your face is filthy," he commented.

"So is yours," Potter snapped. His hands glided in circular motions over Draco's pectorals. To his surprise, Potter wasn't rushing—although he definitely wasn't lingering on the task, either.

Dirt had caked on Potter's forehead and turned to mud in the shower. Draco wordlessly conjured shampoo—a spell he had perfected at age six—and began to scrub Potter's hair.

"What are you doing?" Potter asked and tried to duck away.

"Shut up and enjoy it. I'm an expert at this," Draco retorted. He worked his long fingers through Potter's raven locks, slicking the hair back away from forehead and scar. He slowly massaged Potter's temples and the tense places over his ears, lingering there for long moments. Potter's hands stilled on Draco's abdomen and when he stepped closer to work on the back of Potter's head, Potter's hands moved to grip Draco's waist.

Potter's eyes were shut and Draco took the opportunity to study his opponent. Without the ugly spectacles marring his face, Potter was astoundingly handsome. He had a straight, strong jaw, smooth skin and high, delicate cheekbones. His nose was straight over perfect, bow-like lips… and could his lashes get any longer? They lay against his cheeks like sooty slashes.

Draco swallowed hard. Now was not the time to be thinking of Harry Potter as good-looking.

He scrubbed the caked mud from the back of Potter's hair and dug stiff fingers into the tight muscles of his neck. Potter actually made a tiny sound of pleasure that sent an electric thrill up Draco's spine. The poor, deprived virgin had never had his hair washed by another person, obviously.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Draco murmured and tipped Potter's head back into the water to rinse. He was immediately sorry as the sensual line of Potter's neck was exposed—the taut skin there begged to be kissed.

"Mmmm," Potter agreed mindlessly. Draco would bet that Potter did not even realize that his fingers were gently caressing Draco's waist. Draco's mouth was bone dry and his breathing was startlingly uneven. The blood that should have been in his brain, making it ask what the hell he was doing, had gleefully retreated to another part of his body, which was becoming rigid with delight.

Draco combed the last of the suds out of Potter's hair with his fingers and watched as the shower of water poured over his face. Potter's pink lips were slightly parted.

"Fuck it," Draco said and captured that gorgeous wet mouth with his.

Potter went instantly board-stiff. His hands tightened on Draco's waist and Draco sensed his panic, but he still held Potter's hair. He gripped it tightly and launched his assault.

Draco's tongue tangled with Potter's, caressing and stroking the length of it, and sliding across the sensitive areas expertly. Draco knew how to kiss and Potter had only been snogged by inexperienced amateurs. Draco's tongue glided across the roof of his mouth—exploring every part of it. It seemed to be Potter's undoing.

Draco felt a shiver run through Potter's body—easy now that their torsos were pressed together—and his hands slid to the centre of Draco's back, pulling him closer. Draco half-feared some Gryffindor trick, but Potter seemed to have taken it as another challenge. He began to kiss back, using the same tricks Draco had applied. Draco felt Potter's tongue tentatively slide over his, tasting and teasing.

Draco's hands left Potter's wet hair and traveled down his back. He grabbed Potter 's hips and pulled him closer while thrusting his groin against Potter. Their duel erections rubbed together and Potter gasped. The sound was like a drug to Draco, who released Potter's hip with one hand and quickly took both their throbbing erections into his hand.

Potter broke the kiss and actually whimpered when he breathed, "No…"

"Yes, yes, yes," Draco countered and kissed him again as his hand began to move. Draco stroked and was pleasantly surprised to finally have victory over Harry Potter. Potter surrendered completely and his body responded to Draco's touch with delicious shivers and incredible, erotic gasps and moans against Draco's lips.

Potter came first and the throaty whimpers he made as the hot fluid poured onto Draco's wet skin triggered his own explosive orgasm.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes!_ " Draco said and nearly crushed Potter with his free arm. He buried his face in Potter's neck and let the water cool his flushed skin. Draco half-expected Potter to pull away in a burst of Gryffindor self-loathing, but he was compliant in Draco's embrace. Draco held him wordlessly for a moment and then pulled him under the spray to wash away the traces of their activity. Potter's eyes were half-lidded and he said nothing as Malfoy's hands moved intimately over his skin. Draco wondered if the Gryffindor would slip into a catatonic state.

He grinned ruefully and kissed Potter delicately on the lips once more as he released him.

"That was fun. Call me next time you feel _dirty_ , Potter," he said suggestively and chuckled.

He walked back to his clothes, dressed, and went out, already plotting other ways to cover Harry Potter in dirt.


End file.
